


Госпожа иллюзий

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Лея отдали на воспитание Ларсам - но от этого она не перестала быть королевой.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Госпожа иллюзий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 2, ключ: Иллюзия

Госпожа Лея - звезда казино. Вежливая улыбка, ледяная выдержка, карты в ухоженных руках. Королева.  
Лея Ларс - владелица казино. Приемная дочка фермеров на Татуине, совершенно неприспособленный к климату организм, но черезвычайно меткий глаз и твердые руки. Делец.  
Впервые девочка попала в игорную в шесть, с дядей. И, поглядев на колоду, порхающую в руках старика Оби, твердо сказала - "Хочу!"  
Над ней посмеялись, но потом дитя выиграло один круг, второй... Четвертый проиграла и потом снова выиграла.  
К пятнадцати Лея обгрывала всех завсегдатаев Татуина. В шестнадцать - от лица Джаббы-хатта отбивала на зеленом сукне власть над планетой.  
В восемнадцать она выиграла у владельца казино контрольный пакет.

Сейчас ей двадцать. Она редко играет, мало кто рискует выступать против нее. Она смеется и пожимает плечами. Ей нет дела до выигрыша, проигрыша, она равнодушна к рулетке, слухам и имперским кредитам.  
Ей важно лишь одно: видеть, как порхает в ловких пальцах колода, как сверкающие крылья бабочек.  
...Ну а если в этой иллюзии затерялся неприметный чип - что же, порадует старика Оби весточкой от друзей.


End file.
